Memorial Day weekend with the turtles
by princesspeach102
Summary: This is a other bonus story based on my first fanfiction Teenage Mutant Ninja Family based on the 2012 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. As I said before think of these as like short stories of what went on with April O' Neil and her turtle family before she and Donnie got married. I don't own TMNT or any of the characters associated with them.


Memorial Day weekend with the turtles

It was the almost the end of May and summer was just around the corner. April and her wonderful mutant family were hanging out in the lair super bored. April looked at her calendar and saw that Memorial Day was coming up. "Hey guys I have an idea of what do for this upcoming weekend since we're super bore" April said to his family. "What do you have in mind?" asked, Mikey. April answered "I was thinking we pay a visit to my family's farm house since Memorial Day is coming up and the weather is going to be beautiful all weekend." Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie were on board with the plan to spend Memorial Day weekend somewhere other than the lair. "Master Splinter would you like to join us?" April asked her future father in law. "Thank you April but I have some special training I plan for myself this weekend. Maybe next time" answered Splinter. "We should start packing and hit the road right away" said, Raph. "After all holiday weekends usually mean a lot of traffic." Everyone agreed with Raph with what he said and started packing right away. Donnie liked the idea of going away for the weekend with his family and wanted April to get some fresh air since she has been spending a lot of time recovering after giving birth to their daughter Magdelene. Plus Donnie believed April was getting cabin fever again.

When all the packing was done April while holding Maggie on her arms and the turtles loaded their stuff into the shellraiser and said their goodbyes to Master Splinter for the weekend. "Have fun my sons, daughter and granddaughter" as Splinter wished them a fun and safe trip. Everyone got into the shellraiser and Maggie was buckled up in her little car seat. "Donnie got behind the wheel and asked, "Is everyone ready?" "We are but Mikey is in the bathroom so we have to wait for him" said Leo. "HURRY UP MIKEY!" shouted Raph. "I'M COIMING DUDES!" said Mikey as he ran to the shellraiser and got in. Donnie started the shellraiser and April was riding shot gun which made him happy. The drive from New York to April's old farmhouse wasn't the greatest due to the traffic but lucky for them April and the turtles they did the smart thing by leaving early. When they finally got there April and the turtles got out of the shellraiser. Mikey shouted, "FREEDOM!" Everyone agreed the drive was crazy but were happy that they made it. Raph took Maggie out of her car seat and held her carefully in his arms. Maggie had fallen asleep during the long car ride. Raph thought his niece was adorable when she was sleeping because Maggie sometimes smiled in her sleep which is what she was doing right now which made him smile at her. "I'm going to get Maggie settled in and I'll come help you guys when I'm done" said Raph. "Ok and thank you Raph" April said to Raph.

Raph tucked Maggie into bed and made sure she was safe and comfortable. He kissed her little cheek before going back outside to unload the bags from the shellraiser. There weren't a lot of bags so the job was done quickly. Everyone went into the house and sat down on the couch. As for April she got a little bit carsick so Donnie carried her upstairs and tucked her in. "Take as long as you need to rest my love" said Donnie before he kissed her. "Don't worry Donnie" said April "I'm going to be ok. I just need a nap and maybe something to settle my stomach." Donnie got out the first aid kit and found some stomach medicine for April which she took. April went to sleep in no time because face it long car rides can tire a person out. Donnie went downstairs and relaxed for a while with his brothers. Eventually April woke up to check on her daughter to see if she was awake. Maggie has just woken up and smiled at the sight of seeing her mommy. "Come here my sweet little girl" April said as she picked up Maggie. "Let's go see what Daddy and your Uncles are doing." With Maggie in her arms April went downstairs to check on her turtle family. She found them all fast asleep sitting next each other on the couch. Then April saw a feather duster sitting on a little table in the living room and got a funny idea. She picked up the feather duster sat Maggie on the floor and with the help from her mother both April and Maggie started tickling their feet. Immediately the turtles woke up giggling like crazy and were all wondering, "What the shell is tickling us?" Then Donnie looked down and saw April and Maggie tickling their feet and said while laughing, "QUIT IT! WE CAN'T TAKE IT HEHEHEHHEHHE HAHAHHAHA!" "More like you can't take it" said Raph. You've always been the most ticklish one out of all of us." Donnie knew what Raph said was true but he wasn't about to admit it so he got up and started tickling Raph like crazy. "OK YOU WIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH STOP!" Raph screamed while laughing like crazy. Donnie stopped tickling his second oldest brother and Raph was able to calm down.

After April and Maggie had their fun Donnie and his brothers got up from the couch and Mikey asked, "What should we do?" "Let's go for a swim in the lake" said, April. "It will be fun and it's really hot today." Everyone liked the idea of going for a swim so they brought some stuff they would need including plenty of food and water. When they got there the turtles and April were all amazed at how beautiful the lake was. The water was so clear and the sun's reflection made it sparkle. April and her turtle family set up a really big picnic blanket near the water but not that close because they didn't want Maggie to crawl into the water. As always Mikey prepared something delicious to eat but everyone including Mikey were planning on eating later. Everyone got up from the spot that they set up and Leo said, "Let's take a dip." "Hold on guys" said April. "I have to take off my clothes." What she said made them all blush. "Not like guys" laughed April as she saw the expressing on their faces. "I'm wearing my bathing suit underneath." Donnie was happy that April wasn't about to become naked in front of his brothers. That was something for him to enjoy with his eyes and hands only whenever April and Donnie had alone time. After April was done she had Maggie changed into her cute baby bathing suit which was pink. After that everyone got into the water which was really cold but eventually got used to it.

Donnie help Maggie in his arms while they all taking a refreshing swim. Maggie was enjoying her little swim time with her parents and uncles. Mikey then got out of the water because he had a crazy idea. "I wonder what our goof ball of a little brother is going to do?" Raph asked which nobody had an answer to. The next thing they all saw was Mikey climbing a tree, taking one of his nunchucks and using the chain from his nunchuck to make a rope to swing from. "Oh god I know what he going to do" said Leo with a freaked out look on his face. Raph and Donnie had that same look on their face and April eventually got the idea. The next thing that they saw was Mikey swinging like Tarzan and screaming "CANNONBALL!" That was when Mikey let go of the chain and made a big splash. April was able to get far away enough while holding Maggie to avoid Mikey's crazy stunt. As for Mikey's brothers they weren't so lucky because they all got splashed. "MIKEY!" Leo, Raph and Donnie shouted. "What?" Mikey said innocently. "You know you guys want to try it." At first they were all really mad but at the same time what Mikey said was true so Leo, Raph and Donnie all took turns swinging from the branch and diving into the water.

When it was April's turn Donnie was a bit scare. "April are you sure? You're still recovering" Donnie said with a worried look. "For God's sakes Donnie I'm fine. Remember the involuntary bleeding stopped a long time ago so I'll live" stated April as she made her way up to the tree with the help of Donnie of course. Before she took the swing April proudly said, "In the words of Mikey BOOYAKASHA!" April was swinging from the chain and made a really big splash but not as big as Mikey's. For laughs Donnie and his brothers all had a big piece of paper on them, wrote down a number and pretended they were judges rating how April did on her dive. Donnie gave her a 10, Leo gave April a 9.5 and both Raph and Mikey gave April a 9. When April saw what her fiancé and future turtle brother in laws were doing she laughed and said, "Ha Ha very funny guys" as she got out of the water. April and the rest of her family were getting hungry so they decided to eat. When Donnie opened the bag where the food was he asked Mikey, "What kind of sandwich is this?" "It's a pizza sandwich my brother" Mikey proudly said. "I created it myself. I wasn't sure what to make. It was a tie between sandwiches and pizza so I decided to combine the two and boom the pizza sandwich was born! I made enough for everyone so dig in." April was the first one to try Mikey's new creation and said, "Please teach me how to make it because this sandwich is delicious!" Mikey was happy to hear that April liked it and promised her to teach her how to make it when they go back to the house later.

As for Mikey's brothers Leo, Raph and Donnie enjoyed the pizza sandwiches. Since Maggie was still too young to eat grown up food Mikey prepared some nice healthy and yummy organic baby food for his little niece which Maggie enjoyed. After they were done eating the turtles, April and Maggie were sun bathing and enjoying each other's company. Plus the turtles were happy that there was nobody around to see them since the lake was near April's old family farm house. After sun bathing for a while they all took another dip before heading for home. When they arrived boy was everyone beat. Mikey still had some energy left in him which was a good thing because it was dinner time. April helped him in the kitchen while Donnie went to change Maggie into a fresh diaper and a cute little purple dress. For dinner Mikey and April made spaghetti and meat balls with meat sauce and a salad. "This is delicious guys" Raph said after he was done chewing. Donnie and Leo agreed with Raph and enjoyed the meal that Donnie's bride to be and the youngest of the turtles made. Later on that night they all gathered around to watch Crognard the Barbarian because Space Heroes wasn't on at the moment which bummed out Leo. Maggie was enjoying Crognard the Barbarian but not as much as Space Heroes. It was getting late so the turtles, April and Maggie went to bed for the night. Maggie fell asleep right away.

The next day on their little vacation it was raining hard. "Aw man this sucks!" Raph exclaimed. "Don't worry guys" said Donnie. "The weather report said it's going to clear up later today so until then let's make the best of it." "I have some old board games in the attic that we can play if you want" April offered. The turtles were up for anything since the rain wasn't going to stop for a while so April went up to the attic and brought with her a couple of old games she used to play as a child such as Monopoly, Twister, Operation and Jenga. "Can we play Jenga first?" April asked her turtle family which they said yes to. Leo carefully took out the stack of Jenga blocks out of the box that way they wouldn't come apart. "Ok guys the rules of Jenga are simple. All we have to do is carefully remove the blocks from whenever without making the tower fall as we stacked them on top of each other. The person who makes the tower fall while removing a block loses" April explained which her family understood and with that said the game began. As carefully as possible April removed the first block from the bottom and placed it on top. One by one each of the turtles took their turns and as the game continued for a little bit the tower was getting taller and taller. It was also looking like it was about to fall. When it was Raph's turn again he pulled a block that made the whole tower fall. Everyone thought Raph was going to be angry because he lost but Raph just looked at the pile on Jenga blocks and started laughing. Everyone breathe a side of relief and when on to the next game which was Operation. Mikey kept laughing when Raph kept on touching the metal part of the body where they had to pick the tiny pieces with the thing that is supposed to be used to pick up the tiny body parts. April and the turtles played the other games as well including twister and Raph who had his niece next to him laughed at how his family were tied up in a big knot which resulted them into falling on top of each other. April fell on top of Donnie and he pulled her in for a kiss.

Later on that day the rain finally stopped and everyone wanted to take a walk outside. "I can't believe how much it rained the ground feels so muddy and squishy under my feet" said April. "Same here" said Leo. "This is gross but let's not let it ruin our walk with our family." April while pushing Maggie along with their family enjoyed their walk. When it got dark the stars came out and so did the fire flies. Maggie was astounded by all of the bright lights from the fire flies and smiled at them. When it was starting to get really late everyone went home, ate dinner and went to bed for the night. The next day was finally Memorial Day and Mikey thought it would be a good idea to have a BBQ outside. Raph liked the idea the most because he was craving meat and helped Mikey with the cooking. They used an old grill that Mikey found in the barn which was fully functional. When the food was ready Raph and Mikey shouted out "Who wants a burger?!" Leo, Donnie and April while holding Maggie all came up with a plate because they all wanted food. Ribs and chicken was also made which everyone ate. "Raph I didn't know you knew how to cook" April said to Raph. "This is delicious." "Thanks April I'm glad that you and everyone else is enjoying the food" said Raph. After everyone was finished eating Leo said, "Let's play a fun game." "What game did you have in mind bro?" asked Mikey. "Turtle Hunt" answered Leo "and this time I'll be able to join you guys since my leg healed a long time ago after my defeat from the Shredder."

The whole family was up for Turtle Hunt especially Raph because the last time Raph and his brothers had a fun round of Turtle Hunt Leo's leg was still hurting him so it was just Raph and his younger brothers which that game never finished because that was when they met Big Foot. "Do you want to be it Leo?" Raph asked his older brother. "With pleasure" Leo answered with a smile on his face and said, "You all know the rules you get a five minute head start to find a place to hide and I have to try to try to find you and if I'm able to find all of you in one hour I'll win and as an added bonus you all have to watch a Space Heroes marathon with me that is coming up when we get home from our fun weekend." "Only if you can find us fearless leader" Raph said while laughing. Leo's brother's, April and Maggie all went into the woods to hide since they all had a five minute head start. When the five minutes were up Leo went into the woods to start finding his family. With Maggie strapped to her back April was able to climb up a tree and hide within the branches. As for everyone else Raph hid behind some large rocks, Mikey was hiding the same tree April climbed up with Maggie and Donnie did the smart thing by hiding underwater with a long breathing tube disguised as a reed. "Come out come out where ever you are" taunted Leo. "I will find out where you're all hiding." April gasped when she saw Leo coming towards the tree she was hiding in. All of a sudden Maggie sneezed because a leaf was tickling her nose. Leo looked up because he heard Maggie sneeze and started climbing. "Ha I found you!" said, Leo proudly. "Aw fudge" said April. "How did you know we were here?" "I heard Maggie sneezing that cute little baby sneeze" Leo exclaimed as he helped his future sister in law and his niece down. "I'll carry Maggie for a little while if that is ok with you" Leo offered which April said yes to. Mikey was found quickly as well since he was hiding behind the same tree April and Maggie were hiding in. "Three down and two to go. Where are you Raph and Donnie?! I will find you guys and win!" shouted Leo which made Maggie giggle.

Meanwhile Raph took a quick peek to see if Leo was getting closer. "No sign of Leo. That's good" Raph quietly said as he breathes a side of relief. Before Raph went back to his hiding spot he saw Leo along with April, Maggie and Mikey coming towards him. "Holy crap I better find somewhere else to find" Raph thought to himself before he started running. He managed to find another rock to hide behind but out of nowhere Leo popped out and shouted, "SURPRISE!" which scared him half to death. "Dang it you found me" Raph angrily said. "That's because I'm that good and I spotted you running over here" Leo told Raph. "Ok fearless leader you managed to find all of us except our brother Donnie. Good luck finding him" Raph exclaimed. "Don't worry he will be found" Leo said as he and the rest of them followed the leader. Leo looked up every tree, behind every rock and bush but no luck and his hour was almost up. In fact Leo only had 15 minutes left otherwise he was going to lose. The last place Leo thought to look for his brother Donnie was the lake. When they got there Leo searched high and low for Donnie but at last Leo didn't find Donnie and his time was up. "Donnie I give up. Whenever you're hiding come on out because my hour is up" Leo shouted loud enough that Donnie heard him and came out from his underwater hiding spot. "Ha" laughed Donnie. "I WIN!" Leo helped Donnie out of the water and congratulated him on winning Turtle Hunt. "Nice job Donnie. I don't know why I didn't think of looking underwater. You really are the smart one" said Leo. "Thanks bro" Donnie said to Leo.

"That was a fun game" said April. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it" exclaimed Leo. "Anyone else ready to continue partying before we go home?" Mikey asked his family which they all answered, "yes." The turtles, April and Maggie headed back to the farm house and Mikey put on some music to which everyone was dancing to. Later on they all decided to head back to New York the next day because they figured there was going to be a lot of traffic tonight. The next morning everyone woke up early and packed their bags. Mikey made breakfast as always for his family which was pancakes. After breakfast the turtles, April and Maggie got in the shellraiser and headed for home. The drive was decent because there wasn't much traffic. When they got home Splinter greeted them warmly. "Welcome home everyone. I hope you had an enjoyable vacation." We did sensei and I hope that next time you'll join us that way you can see what my family's old house looks like" said April. Splinter walked up to his future daughter in law and said, "I promise to come next time." Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and April were happy to be home and unpacked their stuff. Later on Leo went into the living room to watch the Space Heroes marathon by himself. He was a little bit pouty that he lost the Turtle Hunt game to his brother Donnie but at the same time Leo knew how to be a good sport. April walked into the living room and said, "Hey Leo someone special wants to watch Space Heroes with her uncle." Leo turned around and saw April holding Maggie in her arms. Leo reached out his arms to take Maggie and said, "Aw thanks Maggie I was hoping somebody would join me and I'm happy that it's you." Leo and Maggie watch the Space Heroes marathon together until they both were asleep on the couch together as Leo had her wrapped around his arms and lying on his chest. April and the other turtles saw the two sleeping on the couch and they thought it was cute. This was one holiday weekend none of them were ever going to forget because they were together as a family.

The End


End file.
